


Не надо, милый Джейкоб

by Evilfairy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не надо, милый Джейкоб, наш Лондон огорчать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не надо, милый Джейкоб

**Author's Note:**

> не вынесла душа поэта   
> и хотя что до меня - то я не тот, и не этот, и меня вообще очень трудно причислить к поэтам (когда-нибудь я перестану цитировать стихи и песни к месту и не к месту, и когда-нибудь я научусь писать стихи не от первого лица, скорее бы уже, а)  
> по хорошему надо бы милого заменить на дорогого, но ритм - такая тварь, сами знаете, чего я. поэтому джейкоб - милый, хотя нифига подобного

Не надо, милый Джейкоб, мой Лондон веселить.   
Слоняться подворотнями, не уставая бить   
Моих людей, его людей, а, впрочем, что до них?   
Не надо, милый Джейкоб, его не рассмешить.   
Не хмурься, милый Джейкоб, морщины не к лицу   
Не то что старцу дряхлому – безусому юнцу.   
Не надо, милый Джейкоб, так губы поджимать,   
А разреши, мой милый, тебя поцеловать.   
Не стоит, милый Джейкоб, играть с огнём в груди   
Во мне он не угаснет, в себя же - погляди.   
Когда меня не станет, он обратится в лед.   
Спроси себя, попробуй, сестра твоя пойдет   
Ли к Снежной Королеве, чтобы опять любил?   
Молчишь? Не надо, Джейкоб... молчанье для могил.   
И вот, мой милый Джейкоб, пылает целый зал...   
Чтоб я, прости за пафос, уста твои лобзал.   
Не надо, милый Джейкоб, смотреть так на меня -   
Твой взгляд сильнее ранит сокрытого клинка.   
Не надо, милый Джейкоб, наш Лондон огорчать.   
Храни его, смеши его, поставь свою печать!


End file.
